


It Still Burns

by gabbiwrites



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Break Up, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiwrites/pseuds/gabbiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk just a small thing I wrote inspired by season two of Daredevil. If you like it let me know cause I might turn this into a collection of drabbles!</p></blockquote>





	It Still Burns

‘We belong together.’ The words sit in his throat, charring his mouth like flames prying their way out of him. They still burn, even long after she is gone.

It was a game from the start, he knew that. He just never thought he would be the one to lose. He remembers her heartbeat, how it jumped and skipped for him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget (please god, why can’t he forget?)

‘Matthew’, the way she said his name like a prayer, the way her words made him feel more alive than he ever thought he could feel again. Maybe he should have sought meaning elsewhere, maybe god would have had mercy. So many maybes, so many what ifs, how long does it take to stop burning?

He remembers the forevers and somedays and it makes him feel like he’s suffocating. Everything they had withered and died like flowers in the winter. Why did she go? Where did she go? Why can’t he stop asking these questions? Why can’t he let her go?

_( Because he remembers. )_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just a small thing I wrote inspired by season two of Daredevil. If you like it let me know cause I might turn this into a collection of drabbles!


End file.
